Fated Encounter
by Sailor Star Venus
Summary: Yaten and Minako meet on a special January afternoon! Minako is thrilled to see the love of her life again, and even more ecstatic when she finds that Yaten agrees to spend the day with her! There's just one small complication...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if this fanfic sucks. I'm only 12, after all…

Summary: Minako sees Yaten at the Crown by pure coincidence, and gets to spend some time with him! But there's one small complication…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

**Encounter at the Crown**

16-year old Minako Aino (Nickname: Mina) walked down the frosty streets of Tokyo. She had just left her high school.

_Darn_, Minako thought despairingly, _I can't believe I got another 54 on this test, too!_

As Minako was sulking, a raucous yelling interrupted her thoughts. It was coming from the Crown, the game arcade she loved to stop by. She decided to go there today too, for 2 reasons. The raucous yelling intrigued her a bit, and she didn't feel like facing her mother's wrath once she got home.

Minako walked through and greeted Motoki, the college student who worked for the arcade part time.

"Hi, Motoki-san," Mina said cheerfully, forgetting all about her bad test grade, "How are you?"

"Fine, Minako-chan," he replied. "Business has been good today."

"Why?"

"Well, it's kind of self-explanatory once you see it. Anyway, have fun!"

Motoki walked away, sighing.

_I wonder if some really big idol or person was here! _Minako thought. _Yeah right, Minako, what kind of idol would just walk right into a public place like this. _Minako hit herself mentally in the head.

But it turns out; there were idols that just walked into arcades.

The Starlights.

Why didn't she notice them before? The arcade was filled up with Starlight fans, all cheering.

All the Starlights were playing the Sailor V game. Minako found herself happy that Yaten was playing Sailor V.

Seiya was pressing the buttons almost lazily. He was doing fine, despite his slow movements.

Taiki was staring at the screen hitting the controls violently and playing as if winning this game was a life or death matter.

And last but not least, Yaten Kou. _God, he was gorgeous, _Minako thought dreamily. He was her favorite among the three teenagers. He had long silver hair in a loose ponytail, and emerald green eyes, deep as the ocean. His attitude was cold. But that was one of the things Minako liked about him the most.

Or anyways, his attitude was _usually _cold. Minako sweatdropped.

Yaten was yelling at the video game, throwing a TANTRUM. A TANTRUM.

"DAMN THIS FREAKING GAME! IT'S NOT FAIR! I ONLY GOT A FEW HUNDRED POINTS! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Yaten screamed.

Minako sweatdropped even more. Then, she began to want to laugh. She tried to hold it in, but she just felt like she couldn't. Even though she was trying hard, a small giggle escaped her lips. Then another one. Then she started to double over.

Yaten heard this giggling, and thought, _who could be laughing at me? I mean, I didn't do that badly. _

He scanned the crowd of adoring fans, and noticed a red ribbon. He immediately knew who it was.

It wasn't like he was keeping tabs on her or anything, but she just stuck out so much. In a bad way. She was the most annoying pest out of all the fans surrounding him. She tailed him around the school and begged him everyday for a autograph, even though he gave her a few already.

It was Minako Aino, idol wanabe and pro Starlight stalker.

Of course, Yaten would never mention that he liked Minako. Like, loved her liked her.

"Why are you here!" Yaten nearly yelled.

Minako was hurt by his words, but composed her expression to make sure he wouldn't notice.

"IKE, Yaten-kun!" Minako screamed energetically.

Seiya rolled his eyes. Taiki didn't even notice Minako and kept going at his game.

Yaten was about to scream a rude comeback but didn't have the chance.

"_**THANK YOU FOR COMING TO THE CROWN TODAY. WE ARE NOW CLOSING. PLEASE COME AGAIN," **_the loudspeaker stated. The group of fans groaned, and then showered the Starlights with gifts. Seiya nodded appreciatively, Taiki kept playing his game, and Yaten got the chance to yell his comeback. (I'm not going to say it cuz it's waay inappropriate.)

The Starlights and Minako waited for the crowd to clear so they could leave in peace.

"Konnichiwa," Minako said happily. "It's so _guzen _that you guys are here!" (A/N: Guzen means coincidentally.)

Seiya responded with a "hey" and a lopsided grin, Taiki was too busy concentrating on his game and getting yelled at by Motoki ("The Crown should be closed already!") and Yaten controlled his urge to embrace Minako and instead plainly stated, "hi".

Minako wanted to continue the conversation, but was pushed alongside the Starlights outside by an irritated Motoki.

"Well…see you," Taiki murmured, already consumed in a book Minako would never even attempt to read.

"Bye," Seiya said, grinning.

"See you tomorrow," Yaten mumbled.

"Ah-ah-ah," Seiya stopped Yaten from walking away. "Yaten would like to stay with you for a bit, Mina-chan."

Yaten whirled around to face Seiya fiercely. "WHAT?" he hissed into Seiya's ear.

"Trust me," Seiya whispered back. "This is your chance to get close to your goddess of beauty and love!" (Seiya doesn't know how right he is yet…lol.)

Yaten considered this and then slowly nodded to Minako, who was waiting for his answer impatiently.

"YAAAY!" Minako cheered. "Let's go then, Yaten-kun!"

Yaten sighed, but inside, he felt his heart expand.

-So whadya think of it? Please, please, please review!


	2. 2 Minako's special day

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

-**Movie**

Yaten and Minako walked down the snowy streets, in an awkward silence.

_I'm so lucky to be able to be with Yaten outside of school, _Minako thought. _But I'm cold. _

Yaten noticed Minako's shivering and shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. Minako blushed, and took the jacket wordlessly.

_It smells of lilacs. _She thought.

More awkward silence.

"Minako-san, what do you want to do?" Yaten asked out of the blue. He had to get the conversation started somehow…

"I don't know," Minako admitted. "I used up all my allowance at the Crown yesterday."

Yaten rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Everything is on me, then." Yaten said.

"REALLY?" Minako asked.

"Yes really." Yaten assured her. Then he added, "Up to 2000 yen, of course." (2000 yen=about 20 dollars)

Minako considered this and decided that she wanted to go see a movie.

"You know that movie you were filming for when we saw you at camping?" Minako asked.

"Yeah…?" Yaten knew where this was going.

"Can we go see that?" Minako begged.

"I guess," Yaten agreed.

"Yay! I get to see your face on a big movie screen!"

"It's not really something to be happy about, really."

Minako broke into a run, yelling, "Race you there!"

Yaten grumbled. He hated running. But, I guess it's OK once in a while, he thought as he ran toward her.

-Yaten and Minako got really good seats, due to the reaction the movie ticketer (Is that what you call them?) had to "Yaten-sama".

The movie started out well. Minako held Yaten's hand in a viselike grip during the whole time. Yaten liked it secretly until he began to worry about his blood circulation.

About halfway through the movie, Yaten began to cover his eyes. Minako wondered why.

Then she knew. There was a bit of romance in the movie.

On the screen, she watched as Yaten kissed a girl. It was so realistic, as if he really meant it.

Seeing this, Minako stomped out of the room, ripping her hand out of Yaten's. Yaten knew this was going to happen. He had seen it coming.

-Minako was furious. She couldn't believe Yaten! He kissed that girl even though he had HER! The goddess of love and beauty herself!

But then a cold feeling hit Minako. Yaten didn't have feelings for Minako. Why should he care, anyway?

Minako suddenly felt bad. It wasn't his fault he kissed the girl. It was all acting, anyway.

_I should go head back and apologize, _Minako admitted to herself. _And return his jacket as well. _

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yaten sulked in the movie seat, not feeling very good.

_I should have told her about that part, _he realized. _She must feel offended. _

Yaten got up from his seat, only to bump into a girl.

A girl he had been searching for a long time.

"Hikari-hime…?"

-Minako finally arrived at the movie theater again. She quietly opened the doors (she didn't want to disturb anyone again with a loud noise) only to find Yaten and a girl embracing.

The girl had red hair, and was wearing a gorgeous gown. Her long hair sprawled in waves to her knees.

"Hikari-hime…" Yaten murmured. "I searched galaxies for you."

"My dearest apologies, Healer," the girl said. "Have you found Kakyuu yet?"

Yaten hung his head. "Not yet."

"At least we have found each other," Hikari whispered.

"Princess…,"Yaten sighed.

That was when Yaten noticed the silhouette of none other than Minako Aino.

"Minako!" Yaten gasped. That was the first time he had called her by her name. Minako barely seemed to notice. She spun on her heel and dashed out, causing a disturbance yet again.

Even with Hikari's arms around him, Yaten felt alone.

This isn't the end of this! Read next chapter to find out what happens! Please, review too!


	3. 3 Away from you

A/N: Hi, Sailor Star Venus again! This is either the 2nd to last or last chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

-Minako ran in her boots, her breath cloudily showing in the crisp air of January. Her eyes leaked of tears, staining her cheeks.

_Who was that girl? _Minako wondered blindly. _I guess this means that Yaten _really _doesn't have feelings for me. _

That one thought made Minako choke up with pain.

_Kami-sama, is this the punishment you bestow to the Goddess of Love? When I have finally found a man I truly loved, you…_

Minako slowed to pace, her cascading tears melting the snow.

-Hikari stared at Yaten, who was staring after Minako.

Hikari, being an intuitive person, immediately knew how Yaten felt about Minako. She also knew that she was the cause of this.

_If the girl had not seen me embracing Yaten…_she thought despairingly. _But I suppose that Healer will get through this. He is very responsible, after all. _

Little did Hikari know that Yaten wasn't as strong as she thought.

-At her house, Minako buried herself under her futon and sobbed. Her salty tears discolored her orange sheets.

Artemis nuzzled his soft white fur against Minako's cheek. Minako noticed that Artemis' fur was the same color of the snow outside. She started to whimper.

Artemis gently licked the tears sliding off Minako's cheek, comforting her a little bit. Just a little bit. Thinking this, Minako embraced Yaten's jacket. It still smelled of lilacs.

**Next morning-**

"Oi, Mina!" Makoto called in Minako's ear.

"Good morning, Minako-chan." Ami greeted.

"Class is over," Usagi cheered.

The inner senshi (minus Rei) were trying their hardest to regain Minako's bouncy personality back.

"Yaten-kun is staring at you." Ami giggled.

Minako mumbled something intelligible. But as she did so, she sneaked a look at Yaten while the others were not looking in her direction.

Sure enough, Yaten Kou was staring right at her. But once he noticed Minako staring at him, and Minako noticed Yaten had noticed, they both turned away, embarrassed.

**4 hours later…end of school for today**

"Minako, can I talk to you?" Yaten asked after everyone else had left. Usagi, Makoto, and Ami had agreed to meet at the Hikawa Shrine at 4:30 pm.

Minako avoided his gaze and began to pack her belongings.

"Minako-chan! I really need to talk to you!" Yaten demanded.

Minako slammed her chair, grabbed her bag, and ran off.

_Minako, will you ever listen to me? _Yaten wondered sadly.

Minako walked home, her usually bouncy skips now heavy trudging. Her shoulders sagged, and she felt empty as she walked her usual path to Hikawa Shrine.

_Yaten…what more can you take away from me? If you have a lover, you don't have any more business with me. Why can't you leave me alone? I left you alone. Can't you leave it like that? If I get to be your friend, let me be your lover, too. _

Even as she thought this, she hoped Yaten would break up with that red-haired girl.

"AND?" Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto chorused together?

"I ran away." Minako admitted shamefully.

"Minako-chan…don't you like him?"

"Yes, I do. But I…" Minako trailed off.

"But?" Makoto prompted.

"He…he…he has a girlfriend, OK? And she is really beautiful. And the way Yaten looked at her…!"

Ami was thinking. Hard. Somehow, she had to make Minako feel better.

-Yaten leaned against the fence on the school roof. As he sighed, he stared at the sky.

_The sky…it is the same color as her eyes. _Yaten recalled.

He sighed again.

_Minako…I want to see you again. _

-"I got it!" Ami exclaimed.

"WHAT?" the others yelled.

"Come here for a sec," Ami beckoned. "But not you, Mina. Sorry!"

Ami then began to whisper in the others' ears. A grin spread across the girls' faces.

"Perfect," they agreed.

-**2 days later…**

Minako sighed. She rolled on her bed, holding Yaten's jacket to her chest. She still hadn't figured out what her friends were up to yet, either.

"Mina! Please go get the mail!" Minako's mother called.

"Yes, mom!" Minako called back. She rolled off her bed. Artemis willingly followed her downstairs and out the door.

Minako opened the creaky mailbox.

_Junk mail, bills, ads, magazines…more junk…_she browsed. Then, she saw something she thought she would never see.

_A letter addressed to her. _

Who would write to her?

Minako hid the letter in her pocket so her mom wouldn't find it. She hastily handed the other mail to her mother and rushed up back to her room, claiming that she was sleepy. Minako's mother curiously looked at her, but didn't say anything.

Once she slammed her door closed, Minako hurriedly ripped open the letter.

Inside, there was a lilac colored paper with typed letters:

Dear Minako,

I am truly sorry that you had to see me embracing a girl. She is not my girlfriend.

I would like to talk to you face to face. I will be waiting for you at Miyamotoku Lake on January 22nd, at 3 pm.

Truly sorry,

Yaten Kou

Minako's heart began to race.

_I can't wait, Yaten. _Minako thought contentedly. The 22nd was tomorrow, on Saturday.

-At the same time, Yaten Kou received a Sailor V style letter. He ripped it open eagerly.

My Dear Yaten-kun,

I am sorry that I caused so much trouble on our special trip to the movies. Words cannot express how sorry I feel.

To make up that mistake I made, I would like to see you. I will be waiting for you on January 22nd, at 3 o'clock.

XOXO,

Minako

_Minako, I can't wait until tomorrow. I will promise I will apologize to you, too. _

_-_So will Minako and Yaten make up? Please read next chapter. And don't forget to review, either!


	4. Turn Around, I'll Be There for You

A/N: Final chapter of my "Fated Encounter series…unless I get more than 25 reviews. Then I will make an epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

-**Turn around; I'll be there for you**

Minako Aino tossed through every single garment in her closet. It was January 22nd, and it was almost 2:30! She couldn't believe she woke up at 1.

_Argh, what should I wear! _Minako thought, panicking. _What sorts of clothes are appropriate for making up with a guy who also is a big idol?_

Minako ran around her room, going around in circles and nipping at her fingernails occasionally. After she tired herself out, she fell on her bed, panting.

She guessed that she should just be herself.

-Yaten was doing the "comb through your hair 100 times" thing. He wanted to make a good impression on Minako and not hurt her again.

_2:45. I better get going. _

_-_Minako waited on a wooden bench sheltered by trees, swinging her legs impatiently. The nerve of that Yaten, inviting someone and not showing up!

-Yaten sat on a cold stone covered in snow, drumming his fingers. Where was Minako? She was the one that told him to wait here!

-Yaten and Minako decided that they should go home. As they walked captivated in their own thoughts, they bumped right into each other.

"Ah-gomen nasai!" Minako apologized. Yaten bowed his head in a manner of apology.

But then they saw who they were apologizing to.

"Yaten-kun?"

"Minako?"

The two teens simply stood in the ankle deep snow, staring at their feet.

It was Yaten who started.

"Well, thanks for inviting me…" he said awkwardly.

"Wait-what did you just say?" Minako asked, confused.

"I said…!" Yaten almost blew his top off again; "Some things aren't worth repeating…"

"I thought you invited _me!_" Minako exclaimed.

"That's weird…" Yaten mused.

That was when Minako noticed that she had been standing here. For no reason. She turned around and began to trudge through the falling snow.

"Wait-Minako!" Yaten caught Minako's arm and spun her around. Minako still struggled.

Minako began to get mad. She started to slap Yaten's cheeks over and over again.

"Hey-HEY!" Stop that, you…OW!"

That really made Yaten furious. He grabbed Minako's wrists and prevented her from running away.

A hot, prickly blush began to make its way up Minako's face.

"Hanashite! Yaten-kun!"

"Not until you listen to me," he growled.

Minako stopped struggling and sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going home right after this." Minako grumbled.

"…"

"…"

"I am really sorry about what you saw in the movie theater." Yaten apologized. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

_How can I doubt him? _Minako frantically wondered. Every one of his words rang out with honesty and apology.

"…So, she IS your girlfriend?" Minako asked. She knew that the answer would probably kill her.

But it didn't.

"No," he answered in a final tone. "Hikari-sama is…"

"Sama?" Minako inquired, her eyebrows raised.

"I…uh….I mean, Hikari is a close family friend. Her whereabouts were unknown after our former home was destroyed by terrorists."

_I wish I could just tell Minako that she is the long-lost sister of Kakyuu-hime…_Yaten thought, pained.

"I see…" Minako stated.

"Why can't you believe me, you're getting on my nerves!" Yaten growled. He spun Minako around and kissed her, full on the lips.

Minako was shocked. But as Yaten held her even more closely, she began to kiss him back.

They broke apart when they began to run out of air.

"Um…Yaten?" Minako started.

"Yeah?"

"I…forgive you. I made a stupid misunderstanding." Minako admitted.

"So we're even?"

"Yep."

"Thanks," Yaten said happily.

"No prob…oh yeah, I have to return your jacket to you!" Minako realized.

"It's OK, keep it." Yaten said simply.

"REALLY? Daisuki, Yaten-kun!" Minako jumped all over Yaten like a puppy.

-At the café, Unazuki-chan served Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, and the Starlights iced drinks. Yaten and Minako had their arms around each other.

Seiya, as usual, decided to butt in.

"Do you MIND?" Seiya asked irritably. "I'm trying to enjoy myself here!"

"Jealous, Seiya?" Yaten smirked.

"Well, because of your Usagi-sama's cunningness, you two made up!" Usagi bragged.

"WHAT?" Minako and Yaten yelled. Rei hit Usagi on the head.

"Idiot!" She exclaimed at Usagi.

"Usagi-chan…" Ami hit put her hand on her forehead.

Minako chased Usagi out of the café and down the sidewalk.

As she chased Usagi, she thought,

_But I guess it's OK. You got us together, Usagi-chan. Thank you!_

_-_My first fanfic in my 12 years…how was it? Please review, and give requests for fanfics!


End file.
